Stealth Part 7
by Wayne7793
Summary: The continuing story of Stealth and Inara. In this part, Inara teaches David how to fight, without the help of Felicia and Stealth.


**CHAPTER XXIX**

The dreams wouldn't stop haunting her! She dreamed he was calling for her, but she couldn't reach him. She saw his face and then she woke up, in a pool of sweat. Inara fell out of bed, badly disoriented and confused. She lay for mere moments, then wondered why she was bothering, "I don't get it! What do these dreams mean?"

David leaned over, "You ok?" and Inara slowly got up, "Sorry, I had a bad dream…" David patted her on the shoulder, "You want to talk about it?" Inara smiled, "I'm ok, but thanks!" and David went back to sleep. Inara sat and thought about her destiny. She was hoping that Stealth and Felicia could help her when she fell asleep again, dreaming lazily about clouds and horses.

The next morning, Inara woke up and heard a knock on the door. She got dressed and ran to the door, hoping that Darin would be standing there. She was let down by an armed guard with a message, "He left this for you, are you Inara?" She nodded and he handed her a small videodisc.

She placed the videodisc into the newer computer that came with the room. It woke up and a small map was displayed. She squinted at the display, it was kind of dark. She looked up and noticed her stomach growling. She paused the map and it froze while she got a snack. A few glazed donuts and some milk hit the spot. She returned and tried to access the message. It merely read, "Had to be transferred to another hospital, needed major surgery, sorry." And that was it! She reread the message and looked at the map. It pointed to a hospital in Algeria, back where she and David came to Northern Africa, "What the fuck? Where are you, Darin?"

CHAPTER XXX

David came back from a phone call when Inara burst out of the hotel room, "I got a message from him, but I need your help!" David followed her back to their room. She pointed at the map and the message, "Any ideas?" David looked out the window, "Hmm, if Felicia was better, she could help… um, maybe we should backtrack, and let Felicia heal. You think she'll be ok without me? Inara shrugged, "I don't know, David… I'm sorry. Is she ok?" She tilted her head, the sign of a good friend! David looked down, nearly in tears, "I don't know. She said she was ok for now, but she was badly damaged, I think…"

Inara touched his arm, "Well, maybe she'll be ok later. I'm really sorry I can't help. I can't even take care of my own love life, I'm a failure…" and slumped down, almost crying herself. David sat down next to her, "No, please, don't say that. You're fine, it's NOT your fault. Maybe she's testing us. Come on, let's find your guy and then Felicia next, ok? Will you help?" Inara looked up and smiled, "Thank you!" and hugged him even harder.

David got on the internet, "Well, first we track down Darin's family, maybe they can help!" Inara smiled, "I hope Felicia's ok, she needs you as badly as you need her." David smiled, "Yeah… come on, let's forget her. She'll be fine, like you said. We have a commander to find for my prettiest friend!" Inara beamed, "Awww.. you" and tickled his neck. David got aroused for a moment but continued looking on the net for the family with the name Hickey.

CHAPTER XXXI

The search was rather fruitless for hours, then they found an interesting site. It mentioned a top secret project but access was limited to civilians. Could Hickey be involved in that? What was so important that only he and a few select had access? Inara and David looked at each other, puzzled, "Man, this would be a lot easier if Felicia was here and accept her destiny at my side." David was sad for a moment, "Inara, I'm sorry, I'm having trouble functioning without her, she's my … well, my everything. Can I take a break?"

Inara smiled, "Sure… you've helped so much. Want to get some lunch? I saw a cool retro restaurant down the street." David smiled, "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. I wonder how much it costs to eat there?" Inara shrugged, "Dunno, want to rob someone and find out?" David chuckled, "haha, you're very funny… well, if I can get access to a secret back account Felicia once told me my parents opened for me, it might help…"

David jumped from site to site and finally ended up at a bank site, Bank of Poland. He entered some numbers, seemingly random and then a new page popped up. David and Inara sat there with their mouths open. They looked at each other, "Is this right?" wondered David. The page stated the account was sitting at $19,987,451.31 USD. Inara gulped, "David, you're rich, why didn't you know this?"

He looked back, "I…I don't know. My parents never mentioned this. I wonder how this much money ended up in a secret account?" Inara poked him on the arm, "Can you pull out $100 so we can get something to eat?" David blinked, "I guess so. Hold on…" and inserted a credit chip. $100 was transferred to the chip and converted to 73 Samolian dollars automatically. They left the room and ate nicely at the restaurant. Inara had a cheeseburger and David ordered a chicken sandwich and they shared some fries and sodas. They laughed about funny stories they thought of and really had some fun together. Inara looked at David, "I'm really glad we met. It's like we've known each other forever. You want to be my best friend, my secret friend?" David blushed, "awww… sure!" and they hugged.

CHAPTER XXXII

Later that day, David sat, meditating. Inara interrupted him, "Can you teach me some more of your kung-fu? I'm a little rusty, I guess…" David thought for a moment, "I never took kung-fu myself, my balance is shot. Stealth is the kung-fu master here, sorry." Inara looked at him, "You want to train with me then, maybe meditate, try a few basic moves. I'm sure you remember a few from what Stealth gives you."

David smiled, "Well, I'll try, if not for me so much, but to see you become natural at it, ok?" Inara smiled as well, "Thanks!" and slugged him lightly. They went out for a walk, finding a small park to practice alone. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky. Inara sat down for a moment, "Well, I did train for a little bit as a child with a Tao monk. He taught me how to breathe properly and stretch before beginning even the most basic of moves."

David sat down next to her. He tried to sit Indian-style and finally folded his legs right. Inara giggled, "Ok, now breathe in and out… like this.." She closed her eyes and chanted slowly to herself, letting the ambient sounds of the ocean keep her thoughts at peace. David did the same. Several kids ran by, screaming and yelling, having fun. David kept getting distracted, "We might have to go somewhere else…" Inara chanted a little more, "Soon, just shut out all the noises around you." David tried but thoughts of Felicia floated in his head. He tried a new strategy, use her positive energy, her Chi, and make that a happy place. It almost worked until several thugs ran by, and one tried to rob David as he sat there, meditating!

Inara snapped out of it and kicked the first thug in the head, sending him rolling away a little. The other two punks tried to point a gun and held a switchblade to David's throat, "Gimme your money, bitch, or the kid dies!" She studied the two and a quick movement made one land to the ground, bleeding from the stomach. The other shot at her, but missed, she leaped at him and knocked him to the ground. The two wrestled and she head-butted him! David watched as Inara stood up, a little bruised and battered, but ok, "Um, I guess you're right! We better do this somewhere else…" and walked away, leaving David staring at the bleeding thug. He soon ran after Inara, "How did you do that? You don't need my help!"

She winked, "Who said I was helpless?" and walked three more blocks to a dance studio, "How about I teach you some moves, ok?" She talked to the lady sitting in the studio, "You ok with us renting this room for meditation and martial arts training?" David handed her $50 and she nodded, "Sure, why not? Business is slow today…" and she left, "You can have the room for the rest of the afternoon." And walked out.

CHAPTER XXXIII

Inara and David resumed meditating for 30 minutes, then stetched for 15 more. They limbered up and Inara stood firm, her legs slightly spread, "Ok, David, try the same move Stealth taught me back in Ireland, ok?" David shrugged, "Oh… ok…" and came her slowly, and cautiously. She quickly grabbed his arm and sent him to the floor, "You're not even trying! You have to attack me, not ask me for a date!" David tried to move, but couldn't, "I was trying to attack you! I told you I suck at this…"

Inara got up and helped him up, "Sorry, I forgot you're not Stealth. Let's try something more basic, shall we?" The two kid-slapped each other, getting into the rhythm of basic fighting moves. Inara chided him, but took him seriously, "See boxing and kids play are good ways to improve your balance and coordination. Now, try to block this!" and she swung at him. He tried to block, but she feigned left and slugged him on the other shoulder, "Sorry, that was kinda cheating. Let's try again, but slower, ok?"

The shared common fighting moves for the rest of the afternoon, Inara punching and swatting, while David defended himself. Later, they exchanged roles, David swatting and punching, and Inara fought off his attack moves. Inara noted he was getting a little better, but had relied on his parents and even Stealth and Felicia to fight for him, "You may need to rely on yourself, like I had to growing up. Your parents are gone, David, I'm sorry!" David stopped, "Why do I have to do this? Can't I think my way out of a jam?" Inara popped him on the face, leaving a bruise, "Oh, David, I'm sorry… see this is way you need to defend yourself. You're a strong person, don't back down to bullies, ok? I mean this, as a friend. If I fall and you're alone, no one will protect you. You must defend yourself and attack back. Does this make sense?"

David looked down, "I'm too weak and I'm so exhausted. Can we stop and try again later?" Inara nodded, "Yes, of course, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help. You will need to do this, I'm sorry. The world is cruel, I found that out growing up, but I can help you, if you'll accept my help." They hugged and left the room, turning off the lights.


End file.
